Hiei in wonderland
by feardragon64
Summary: Hiei In Wonderland! A exciting Adventure focusing on...Hiei! Recently renamed to Kindom Hiei, this Fan Fic was made to please those who enjoy reading Fanfics! Please enjoy and LEAVE A COMMENT!
1. Default Chapter

Hiei In Wonderland

Chapter 1: Strange New Creatures

"Where am I?" Hiei muttered to himself. He looked around the area for any signs of life in the garden.

Then he saw, the most peculiar thing. A white rabbit, looking at a small chain watch every three seconds.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I'm going to be late! The queen will have my head for this," the rabbit screamed to himself, not seeming to notice Hiei. He bounced around for a little while. Then he bounced off toward an extremely small doorway. Hiei thought on this odd occurrence for a bit, only to come up with the solution that the rabbit was a demon in disguise.

"Wait!" Hiei called as the rabbit entered the door. The rabbit was now much smaller than he was a few minutes ago. Hiei figured that this was just a trick done by manipulating his spirit energy. "He must be a great fighter," Hiei kept in mind. The rabbit paused for a moment and looked at Hiei. Then he hopped through the small doorway.

"Stop you incessant idiot!" Hiei called out one more time, in an attempt to stop the rabbit from entering the door. But it was too late.

"-Yawn-," the door went.

"What the-, " Hiei responded, sheathing his sword completely, igniting it into a great blue flame of spirit energy.

"Calm down…Calm down…," the door went, about to fall asleep again. "Now, why did you wake me?"

"I want to get through, open up."

The door fell silent. Hiei bent down to see what the door was doing. Sleeping…

"You leave me no choice then," Hiei slashed down on the wall as hard as he could, making his own "door." The door, somehow still asleep, didn't notice a thing. Hiei shrugged and entered into a room with a garden, table, chairs, and teapots.

"Oh we have a guest," a man with a crazy hat told the rabbit and the mole.

"Ok you all have five seconds to start explaining, who you are, where I am and why I am here before I blast you all into oblivion with my _hand of the mortal fire_ technique," said calm and collected Hiei.

Not frightened, the man with the oddly large hat spoke. "How rude of us. Call me the Mad Hatter. And you are the man standing before us, because you entered the room," he said, puzzled by why Hiei would ask such an obvious question.

"What? You're making no sense. I mean how did I get here?"

"Through the door in the wall, of course," the mole replied. "But do sit down. We have more than enough to go around," he pointed to the food and tea."

"That's enough riddles," Hiei exclaimed. He held his sword to the tip of the Mad Hatter's throat. "Tell me how to get out of here or you won't live to drink another sip of tea."

Still not pressured, the Mad Hatter replied, "The queen will know. She rules this place, you know? Ah, I once sung for the queen. How did it go again?"

The mole and the Mad Hatter both sung in chorus, "Twinkle, Twinkle little bat, how we wonder what you're at, up above the world so high, like a-"

It was insanity. There was nothing but singing. Nothing but pain. He couldn't take it anymore. Hiei screamed, calling upon the _dragon of the darkness flame_. The room was filled with horror.


	2. Hiei in Wonderland: Chapter 2, Dragon in...

Hiei In Wonderland

Chapter 2: Dragon in Wonderland

"_DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!_" Hiei cried as his shirt suddenly ripped into nothingness from the intense pressure of the summoning. He used his spirit energy to lure the dragon out and focused it on his enemies, who were still dancing and singing. Hiei half-wondered why none of them had noticed the entire room had gone dark, Hiei was gleaming with spirit energy, and why there was a dragon suddenly in the room.

As the dragon came out from what seemed to be Hiei's hand, it rushed at a great speed toward the Maddhatter and the Mole. As it came only a few feet away, it stopped. Hiei blinked a few times, seeing the dragon of the darkness flame talking with the party.

"Oh yes, it's quite dark and horrible in the underworld," Hiei overheard the dragon say. "Oh, but I'm like the boss down there. And all the female dragons love me! They think I'm so bad. It makes me feel so evil on the inside. I absolutely love it!"

Hiei managed to comment on his view of what was happening. "W-what's going on! This is all crazy! Why did you stop dragon? And what are you doing now?" The dragon politely responded, "Oh not now demon. I'm talking with my friends. I'll destroy them later. Just give me a min."

This was too unusual. Hiei composed himself. He could not look bad in front of everyone. He had to stay serious. He pictured in his mind, a picture of his sister. How Kuabara would start dating her if he didn't get out! He almost shuddered at the thought and was brought back to his usual seriousness. Then he looked back at the party which was chatting like girls at a sleep-over. Deciding that he would find out how to get out of this crazy world if he had to kill him with his own fists, he walked to the dragon. But first, he unsheathed his sword.

"I demand a way out. You won't live another day if you don't tell me how to in ten seconds." Hiei called out, full of anger. He mentally counted ten seconds in his head. But when he got to around five, he lost count because everyone was giving him dumb looks. "I said-"

"We heard you the first time," the Madhatter responded. "We just chose to ignore you."

This was the last straw. First the dragon, then the singing, now this! He was sick of this world. Sick of these people. And sick of no one listening to him. He looked at all of the peolpe and judged the Mole as the weakest and lunged at him with his sword. He swung his sword vertically down on the mole, trying to slice him into two. The mole was not suprised, and stepped to the right of Hiei. Hiei noticed hisright side was open! He prepared for the incoming blow, closing his eyes....

Preparing for the blow.....Waiting......Preparing.....Still waiting....He almost coughed an "ahem."

"Nice try," the Mole taunted as he bounced back to the rest of the party. Hieineeded to calm down. He took a few deep breaths and sat at the tea table.

"How good of you to join us. Would you like some tea?" the Madhatter asked.

"No," Hiei stubbornly responded. The Madhatter poured some and gave it to Hiei anyways. Hiei decided he needed to eat something and grabbed a few biscuts.

"Let us hear a story,"declared the Madhatter, who couldn't stand the two seconds of quiet. "Mole, why don't you tell us one."

"Well there were two little children. One boy, and one girl. They lived in a well-"

Hiei didn't understand this so he interuppted. "How could two ordinary children live in a well? They would drown themsleves," Hiei argued with a smirk.

"Shhhh!" Everyone told him, including the dragon who seemed very interested in the story.

"Well the well was full of moleasses and-"

"What? This makes no sense!" Hiei got out of his chair in anger.

Then suddenly, the Madhatter yelled out, "Switch!" and the rabbit, the Madhatter, and the Mole started running around the tea party table. Hiei and the dragon looked at eachother blankly, then back to the frantic creatrures. They all took new seats. The dragon, seeing nothing else to do but sit, sat. Hiei saw he would not get his answers like this. He left the scene with the Mole talking about the children living in a well of sugar....


	3. Hiei in Wonderland: Chapter 3, Riddles f...

Hiei In Wonderland

Chapter 3: Riddles for Hiei

Hiei continued to walk across the field until he came upon some woods. It was possible that he could find way out through there. He looked around, seeing no where else to go, then entered the ever-so-dark woods.

The forest was full of noises that seemed to come from nowhere. Hiei glanced around for anything that could help him. Another person. Preferably more useful and informative than the people at the party, or even another animal. It seemed like an endless forest, where he could find no way out. Traveling through the thick green and dark brown thicket of trees, he came across a purple boulder. The boulder started to change into a variety of shapes and Hiei quickly drew his sword and ignited it with a blue and flame of spirit energy.

"Good day," it told him. "What are you?" Hiei asked. "What are you?" It responded. Hiei figured something like this would happen. He had prepared an answer for just this.

"I am 35 liters of water, 25kg of carbon, 4 liters of Ammonia, 1.5 kg of lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and another 15 other elements. Now what are you?" Hiei chose question because the cat could obviously shape-shift. He would have to give a different answer.

Silence.

"Yes…?" Hiei urged. The cat sat there, staring directly into Hiei's eye's. It was unnerving. Hiei tried to stare back. The pressure filled the room as the two stared each other down. It was an old fashion coy-boy show down. First to blink would loose. They would loose all the honor they had worked up for. It would be a glorious battle of wits, strength, and tears. The battle continued with pressure. Oh the pressure!

The cat yawned.

Hiei yawned.

The cat yawned again.

Hiei yawned again, almost closing his eyes as he did.

The cat yawned even louder. Hiei almost blinked again as he yawned.

_This damn cat isn't playing fair!_ Hiei thought to himself. He decided to use some of his own tricks. He started waving the bright sword in the cats face, waiting for the cat to blink. His eyes were burning. Burning!

Hiei blinked.

The cat laughed and mocked Hiei, only making Hiei angrier. Hiei slashed down upon the cat, who shifted to the side, back into a purple rock. Hiei remembered how he tried to fight with the mole. As much as he hated to admit it, these insane creatures were stronger. He could only get his answers one way. He would have to befriend them…somehow.

Hiei was never good at making friends. He preferred being alone. To him the only conceivable reason to make friends was to get information. Hiei could either bash people until they fussed up, or befriend them. Bash, befriend. Befriend, bash. Hiei seemed to lean a bit more over to the bashing. So he tried something he had never done before.

"Hi what's you're name?" Hiei said with a big smile. He looked like an evil murderer, asking his victim how to be killed. He had to admit, once again, that he had asked that many more times than he had smiled. _This is going to take some practice_. Hiei thought.

"I am the Cheshire cat. You come for a way out, yes?"

"How did you know that…Never mind. Do you know how I can get out?"

"Get out of where?"

"This damn place."

"So how do you plan to do that?"

"I thought you knew how to."

"If you want to get out, you must first get in."

……"Yes?" Hiei knew this wouldn't get anywhere. Either he had to find a new person, or solve these riddles. He would try a bit before he left in search of a stupider being. The stupider, the less riddles.

'In where?"

"That you must find out on your own. Or you will find out with someone, perhaps?" the cat turned back into a purple rock and remained silent. That was all Hiei was going to get out of him. He started to walk through the forest again, thinking about the cat's riddles. At least he knew he would have some help. Or did the cat mean he wouldn't have help? Or did he mean he would have help getting in? Or did he already have help getting into the weird place. Or-. Hiei was sick of thinking. He decided to take a nap and stop thinking for a bit.

YEA! People read this. Thanks for the people who read this "saga." I'll try and make chapters longer and perhaps funnier. I've got a whole story planned out so I hope you enjoy _Hiei in Wonderland_.


	4. Hiei in Wonderland: Chapter 4, Game show

The results are in! From the only two people who read my fan fic "anime sweat drop." And the answer is……..heck read the reviews.

Hiei In Wonderland

Chapter 4: Game show?

Kurama's POV

Kurama laughed. It was so simple. All he had to do was to make a potion to pass Hiei out. Yusuke and Kuwabara did the rest. They sponsored Hiei for a game show in which he would be surrounded by holograms, forced to wander around for one month! Kurama laughed maniacally. It was all too easy….

Yuske's POV

Yusuke was not always for practical jokes, but this he couldn't resist. It was the perfect plan. All they had to do was lug Hiei's body, which was fairly light, to the game show. It was too funny. Seeing the all too serious Hiei on T.V, being mocked at by a mole? Precious. Yusuke sat back in his chair and enjoyed the spectacular show.

Kuwabara POV

It was payback time. Hiei always seemed to be angry whenever he made a move on Yukina. Now that Hiei was gone, he could finally ask her out. He would make sure nothing would go wrong since Hiei wasn't there to stop him. It would be a very perfect month….

Boton's POV

Ah. It was a fun idea. Seeing Hiei in one of her favorite books. It was certainly interesting to see how Hiei reacted to the Mad Hatter. Especially when he sung "twinkle twinkle little bat." That was pure fun. She enjoyed it all, and watched without complaint. I mean, who would?

Genkai's POV

That brat is too stubborn. He needs to be picked on a bit to know how to be a bit less serious. This was the perfect game show for Hiei. She already knew of it from one of her friends and she told Kurama about it, and everything went off from there. All the boys handled it as she watched Hiei being tortured by talking animals. She could watch it all day. And she did.

Dragon of the Darkness Flame's POV

"Are my scales ok? Oh we're on? Oh well I know people have one question on their mind. When am I going to show up again. And well, I found this real nice producer who said he would put me in this show called _Godzilla_. I just loved it. I'm really, like, hoping this will be my big hit and all. I mean, this show was like my boost up to the top and now I just like, have to get a little more up. I mean, sure, Hiei's the center of attention, but everyone loves me. I'm like, so much more popular. Ok are we done? Oh god I have headache and I have a scalenail appointment In like thirty minutes. And oh my gosh I like so need to-"The camera men stopped rolling and all conversation after that was lost. But trust the camera men; you don't want to know the rest. But we'll be back after a few messages from out sponsors.

Hiei woke up with a bit leap. It was just a dream. Or at least he hoped it was. Just in case…Hiei spent the next fifteen minutes looking for cameras. Since he couldn't find any, he gave up and pushed the weird dream out of his thoughts. He headed toward the castle, hoping to find some answers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEA! Everyone has spoof thingamabobs sooner or later.I know it was short butI was going to post it up while the poll was stillup. Looks like sango and angel beat me to it though.And for anyone crazy who reads these, takes the uttermost notes to the closest detail, STOP. IT WAS A DREAM! Ok that's all. Enjoy the new characters in chapter 6.


	5. Kingdom Hiei: Chapter 5, Kindom Hiei?

OMG IT CAN'T BE! BUT IT IS! IT'S THE RETURN OF……

Hiei In Wonderland

Chapter 5: Kingdom Hiei

Hiei had been wandering around for a while now. Lost in the forest. He saw nothing but trees, and more trees, with the very occasional wood. Finally he saw a light.

"SALVATION!" Hiei cried, unintentionally. But he was so sick of the woods, he ignored his pride. He ran toward the opening in the forest with immense speed. He came closer…closer….CLOSER! He stood in the middle of the light….He looked up, seeing a flashlight. The world caved in. It was all coming to an end! The rage, the rage! Fire built up inside Hiei, and he snapped. His third eye opened and he held a flaming sword surrounded with spirit energy. He ran like mad in a straight line, cutting down hundreds of trees. He never stopped until he saw another figure. But this time, it seemed like a rectangular object with hands and feet. He slowed down, and breathed deep. Was he finally out? He stepped forward a bit. Yes! He was! But where was he?

"Off with his head!" a quite round lady yelled. "Off with his head for intruding on royal grounds.

"Hiei saw his opponents too be….playing cards? No matter, he would deal with them all.

Hiei saw the queen sitting in a large seat that looked like a courtroom. He started to walk over there, enjoying the scenery. The cards charged at him. Hiei used his sword and slashed to his right without bothering a glance. His face was filled with curiosity. The other cards charged at him and he slashed each one, as if he never even noticed them. The queen looked at him, shocked. She continued to scream and yell, "Off with his head!" But to no avail, for the cards were unable to even get near him. Finally Hiei reached the stand where the queen sat almost 20 feet up higher. The queen laughed, thinking it was impossible for Hiei to reach her. Hiei got serious, and jumped. Up up up he went. 10 feet. 20 feet. 30 feet and he landed in front of the queen sword to her throat.

"Ok ningen, you can either tell me where I am, what I'm doing here, and how to get out of here, or you can die. You have 2 seconds to decide."

She stared at him. "Wonderland! How could you not know that?" She boomed in anger! "This is my Kingdom! I don't' know how you got here, but I know you're getting out. You're the 5th person here today!"

"5th? Who were the other four?"

"An woman named Alice came here first. She was runining my Kingdom. Then when I put her for trial and sentenced her to have her head off, some other people intruded on my grounds! My Grounds! One carried a large key. A boy! Anotehr was some sort of bear who had a sword. The last was a duck who wore a magician's hat. They kidnapped Alice! I'm sure of it! They came here in that ship over there.

She pointed to a odd looking ship some distance away. She turned in anger and frustration, being threatened by a man less than 5 foot 5! But she had no choice. Meanwhile, Hiei investigated the ship. It had a label inside that said "Gumbee ship." Whatever that meant. As long as it could get him out of there.

Then suddenly, the three people the queen described came in.

"Hey! Waht hare you dohing to our ship?" Cried the duck.

The boy with the keyblade called out, "Relax you guys, I don't think he's one of the heartless. He looks human."

Human…Human! How dare he compare himself with a human? He was a proud demon! "Who are you three?" Hiei called out. This situation just got more and more confusing.

"Oh, I'm Sora." The boy with the blade responded pleasantly. "This is Donald," He pointed to the duck, "and this is Goofy," he pointed to the Bear. "What's you're name?"

"Ahhh, I ont truhst him!" Donald yelled. "He looks evhil to me. And he's soh shorht!"

"I'm Hiei. And I'm a demon you fool." Hiei coldly responded. Then he turned to Donald. "As for you, I could kill you if that would make you feel better." Suddenly Hiei was standing behind Donald with a sword to his throat.

Donald quacked. "AHelp. He's gohnna Kihll meh!"

Hiei put his sword down. "You obviously got here on this ship. You can either get me back to my world, or you can die here and now, along with everyone else."

"Errr…We'll help you. But what world are you from?" Sora quickly asked.

Hiei paused and thought…What world? Earth? No, that wouldn't really work. Damn it, what would they call his world?

"Oh shit…." He mummbeled.

"Well, if you don't know, why don't you join us. We're trying to find out where Alice is. She's been kidnapped by some creatures named the heartless. They've been terrorizing all of us and destroying worlds. Why don't you join us?"

"I don't have much of a choice now….Fine, I'll help you if I can get back home with that contraption."

End of Chapter 5

JOY TO THE WORLD! IT'S BACK! Lol, I had to do a lot of research on Kingdom hearts and all. But I finally decided against it . It's going to be a bit different from the normal kingdom hearts. Mainly, just different worlds. Anime lovers, prepare for a long adventure staring Hiei! And don't forget to get more people to read this is they like it! Or else I feel it's a pointless existence :( and that's no fun. But welcome back to the world of Kingdom Hiei! I'm going to rename it that now. Enjoy!


	6. Kingdom Hiei: Chapter 6, The Heartless

Kingdom Hiei

Chapter 6: The Heartless

The Gumbee ship approached space. Hiei was finally off that weird planet! With a silent sigh of relief, he looked over to the crew for some questions that needed answering. "Ok, what the hell is going on?" That was always the best way to strike up a conversation.

"Well gosh,….let's see. We're uh trying to find King Mickey, and Sora here's the master of the key blade." Goofy answered, pointing to the large Key Sora held.

"We're also running things called 'the heartless.'" Sora added. "We saw some back on that planet. And we think they kidnapped Alice. "But other than that, I'm looking for my friends, Kyri and Riku. They were both from the world I was on, but then the heartless destroyed it. So now I'm trying to find out where my friends went." Sora stared at the ground the entire time he talked about Kyri and Riku.

"Well that's fine, but why the hell am I involved in this?" Hiei was not about to help them unless he had some benefit. He looked at them with deadly eyes.

Suddenly the ship started to jerk around and started to fall. Sora and Goofy tried to regain control. Donald ran over to Hiei and forced Hiei to smile. Hiei reached for his sword, but then Donald explained. "Youh Idihiot! The Gumbhee Shiph is powhered on Smiles! Soh smile Dahmn Iht! How annoying. So now he had to smile so the ship wouldn't crash? Well what did he care? But he might be able to use it to his advantage…

"Ok, take me to my world or I frown and the ship goes down." Everyone gaped at him.

"But…but…Then you'll die too!" Sora tried to argue. The ship started to jerk again and he was forced to smile.

"No I won't. I have the skill to jump out of this contraption before it crashes. You three obviously don't. So is it death or helping me?" Hiei grinned an evil smile. Somehow, it seemed to power the Gumbee ship too.

"Alright already." Donald yelled while keeping a smile. "Weh'll take you there but first, we have to fihnd it! Thehre are a lot of worlds out there yah know!"

"Fine, until then I'll help you. So let's get started. Land this ship on a planet and we can kill these damn heartless and get off and search for you're King Mickey, Kyri, Riku, and my world."

"Gahuk! Okiedokie. We're landing on this planet now. And by the looks of it, they're lots of girls down there. Gahuk!"

Hiei almost sighed. Onins……

The ship came down near a big temple. They landed it where no one else was so they wouldn't cause too much commotion. Unfortunately, small black creatures greeted them. Sora took out his keyblade and readied for battle. Goofy unsheathed his sword and took out his shield. Donald took out his wand and thought of some spells. Hiei yawned.

The creatures started to attack. Sora and Goofy raised their weapons to attack and Donald started to chant the words of magic. Hiei, on the other hand, sat down and watched his allies.

Sora struck down two with one swing, while Goofy dispatched a few themselves. Donald cast a fireball at a large group and they all disappeared into nothingness. "What are you doing?" Sora called out to Hiei. Come help us!"

"You look like you have things more or less, under control."

Sora didn't have a chance to respond with his anger, for another 3 creatures lunged at him. Then Sora raised his hand and cast a fireball at a group of 4. It seemed like there was no end to them. But their numbers grew short after a few minutes.

Surprisingly, none of the creatures attacked Hiei. But he watched them. Watched their movements, watched them attack, watch them dodge, studied everything about how they fought. Finally, the battle was over. All of them were defeated.

"How doh youh planh toh help us ifh youh wohn't evehn fight the Heartless?"

"I watched them."

"…..Watched thehm….Watched thehm!"

"Yes."

Donald lungd at Hiei, attemping to strangle him, but Sora and Goofy caught both of his arms and held him back.

"Lehme at'ehm! Lehme at'ehm!"

"Hiei sat there quietly in deep thought. "Heartless huh? So they destroy worlds?"

"Ya,…ugh… more or….erk…. less." Sora replied, still holding Donald off.

Then a woman came in. She was wearing clothes that a priest or monk would wear at the temple. Most likely she worked here. After getting a glance at them, she ran off into an ally. Everyone except Hiei, who was too busy thinking, gaped at what happened….After about two minutes, another the same lady came wearing red clothing, a skirt, and a ribbon.

"Watch out evil dooers! I'm Sailor Mars and I'm going to make you guys pay for even thinking about harming the temple!"

Hiei looked up. "Aren't you the same girl who was ten seconds ago?"

"What! How did you…."

"Well we can start by the fact that all you did was change your outfit to that ridiculous…..thing…."

Sailor Mars turned around and took something out. She started to talk to it, then put it away. She turned back around. "Well now, since you found out who I am, I've called in the rest of the sailor scouts! Now you're in for it."

Sora jumped in. "We're not here to cause any trouble. We're um just, looking around the temple. I'm So-"

Donald clamped his mouth to shush him.

"We're loohking fohr the entrhance toh the tehmple. Can youh help us?"

Sailor Mars stared dumbfounded"….A talking duck….?"

Then some more woman arrived. All wearing the same 'tacky' uniforms, but with different colors. "We're the sailor scouts, and we're here to stop you!"

Hiei stared at them for a few moments. Then stood up. He started to walk slowly over to one of them. The one he walked over to had long blond hair with red orbs in her hair, and a tiara. "Yep, you're all weaklings. I could dispatch you all in a second."

"Whhhhhat!" The blond girl called out.

"Hey you have no right to talk about us like that!" another called out.

"Do you want us to beat you all up?"

"What nerve!"

"Let's see you try shorty!" Called out one wearing green.

Hiei walked past the rest of them, and right next to the one who had insulted them. "Do you want to die, Onin?"

"….On..in?"

"I'm not short damn it, I'm just space efficient!" He yelled at her.

He walked past them and everyone stared dumbfounded. Hiei stopped as he turned the corner. He walked back a little. "Hey, you want to kill these 'heartless' things or what?"

Just around the corner were about 100 small heartless creatures, and about 50 other heartless creatures that wore armor.


	7. Kingdom Hiei: Chapter 7 Death of a Tiera

Kingdom Hiei

Chapter 7: Death of Tiara

Hiei looked at the hordes and hordes of Heartless before him. He sighed and closed his eyes and prays that his attack won't be as ineffective as last time. He concentrated as hard as he could once again.

"_Dragon Of The Darkness Flame!"_

The dragon came out yet again, but it seemed different this time. It seemed, seemed….like an overly dramatic sadistic fool?

"Bwahahahhahahaha! I now shall attack you fools, leaving you to you're doom! You will be nothing more than a piece of dust. Then I will leave, never to be seen again, in which case, If I see you before you see me….watch out!"

"Just kill the damn things this time!" Hiei yelled. He was in no mood to deal with the dragon now.

The dragon gave an angry grunt at Hiei. "You interrupted me! But no one should ever interrupt a good speech, especially my speech. But you interrupted me, which is bad-"

"That's it, if you don't kill them now, I'm sending you back."

"Grrr…stomasjfbhadflhl….." The dragon looked back at the hordes and hordes of heartless. It sighed and then rushed at them. The heartless, who had no idea what the heck was happening, stood there, a little stunned. The dragon clawed a large group, then shot a blue beam forward, killing about two dozen. He shot a little ray out of his eye and killed off the rest with no problems whatsoever. All he had to do was look at one, and the ray would go through twelve or thirteen at a time. Finally, they were all down and they disappeared.

"Oooooh now can I rant?" The dragon asked with a sense of excitement. Hiei would never understand this dragon. On his planet, the dragon never talked, all Hiei had to do was lure it out of the spirit world and unleash it on someone. Then on the other planet, it was crazy and reminded him of the locals. Now, he seems like an over dramatic villain. What the heck was going on, Hiei had no idea, but he would figure that out later. For now, he had to figure out what to do with the dragon.

Sora, Donald, Daffy, and the girls stared blankly at the dragon and Hiei. Finally, the girls recovered from their shock and a blond one yelled, "Hey you! I'm Sailor Moon and you're going down!"

"And I'm sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Together," they said in unison, "we are the sailor scouts!"

"Oh my god, we actually got that right for once!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"Um….what the heck is going on…." Sora asked, confused as he's ever been.

"Mercury Bubbles!" A bunch of bubbles appeared and started floating around. Everyone but the sailor scouts did an anime fall. Hiei popped a bubble….nothing.

"Jupiter Thunder!" A big bolt of thunder came down. It easily could have shocked Hiei into a state of pain….It hit a few bubbles about 30 feet away from everyone.

"Mars Fire!" Three fireballs came at Hiei in a circular form. The circle became bigger as it went forward, and bigger and bigger…Hiei stood still, unmoving. He went through the circle.

"Moon Crescent Power!" Sailor moon threw her Tierra at Hiei. Enough was enough. Hiei was tired of all of this. Hiei unsheathed his sword and slashed at the Tierra. It broke in half.

"Oh my god!" They all yelled. Hiei put hs sword away and started to walk away again. He nodded to Sora and company, who were still trying to grip what was going on.

"Comon, let's go. I want to get off this planet as soon as possible."

Sora and company rushed after him, the sailor scouts in tears. Then a boy in a tuxedo and a white mask appeared. He even had a nifty top hat.

"I don't have time for this," Hiei sighed. He lifted his hand at the man and turned him into a solid block of ice. Sailor Moon ran to him. "DARIEN!" Hiei froze her too. Then he walked away to find more heartless.

"Don't worry you fools. The ice will melt in a few days. Now leave us be unless you want me to permanently freeze you."

No one moved.

Hiei finally came to a big cave. More heartless stood in front of him. He shot a large bolt of fire at them and they easily succumbed to his power. He ran into the cave, followed by Sora, Daffy, and Donald. As they tried to catch up with Hiei's immense speed, they had to stop and catch their breath for a while. About five minutes later, Hiei came back to them and yanked Sora up, and told him to follow him.. They went about a mile down the cave, surrounded by dead corpses. Finally they reached the final chamber where a large female beast lay on the floor with multiple sword stabs on her face. Hiei wasn't scratched. Hiei dragged Sora to a floating door-key. Sora got the hint and unlocked the key. The job was done for this planet. They were safe. Hiei, Sora, Donald, and Daffy walked over to the Gumbee Ship and left the planet of Sailor Moon, leaving the death of a super hero….and her tiara.


End file.
